Aku Pegang Janjimu
by musukocchi
Summary: Janji, tak menjamin sesuatu. Hanya akan meninggalkan perih. Perang, satu-satunya alasan ia pergi. Hidup, mati, hanya itu pilihannya. / AU / SasuSaku / Complete / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Seluruh karakter, cerita dan unsur yang terdapat di fic ini, murni bukan milik saya. Itu semua kepunyaan om **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Summary**: Perang telah berkobar antara desa Konoha dan desa Suna. Memaksa seluruh prajurit ikut bagian dalam perang. Termasuk Sasuke.

**Warning**: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Kecepatan.

**SasuSaku**

.

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari **Deux Dandelion**. Dia berharap para readers bisa enjoy membaca fiksinya ini.

.

* * *

**Aku Pegang Janjimu**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

.

Kusingkap gorden jendela, ku lihat keluar. Betapa indahnya matahari pagi, embun-embun yang masih membasahi rerumputan, angin dingin masih menusuk tulang, kicauan burung mulai bersenandung.

Kukira hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang akan aku miliki.

Tapi…

Hari ini, ya hari ini. Dia akan berangkat, berangkat untuk menjalankan kewajibannya. Sudah satu bulan perselisihan antara desa Konoha dengan desa Suna. Dan akhirnya, hari ini adalah puncaknya. Perang akan berkumandang di segala sudut desa. Para ninja, ya tepatnya para pria, mereka harus menerima kodratnya, menjadi bagian perang.

Termasuk, dia. Ya dia…

Sasuke Uchiha,

Kekasihku, hari ini dia akan berangkat ke medan perang.

.

"Huaa…" suara uap yang terdengar dari Sasuke yang telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Di lihatnya kasur sebelah kanannya yang terpisah dengan kasurnya. Berharap agar wanita pujaannya itu belum terbangun. Ternyata ia sudah bergerak duluan, bergerak menuju dapur.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, di lihatnya wanita pink tersebut sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan mereka.

"Selamat pagi sayang…" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Namun Sakura melepas lilitan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura terus melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa!" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan volume suara sedikit mengeras. Namun sekali lagi, Sakura tak menggubris pernyataan Sasuke.

"KAU KENAPA!" ucapan lembut itu berubah menjadi ungkapan kesal yang memuncak.

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan Sakura yang berada di depannya. Dan saat mata onyx itu menatap mata emerald tersebut. Terlihat tetesan bening air mata keluar dari sela-sela kelopak mata Sakura. Mulutnya tertutup, tapi terlihat giginya samar-samar seperti sedang menggeram menahan sakit. Badan Sakura menggetar saat Sasuke memegang erat kedua tanganya.

Karna tak kuasa, Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Dan membisikkan rangkaian kata sederhana ke telinga Sakura, "Tak apa. Teruslah menangis,"

Sakura terus menangis di dekapan Sasuke. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Ha-haruskah k-kau be-berangkat Sa-sasuke!" rangkaian kata yang terbata-bata itu terucap dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku harus Sakura, aku harus melakukannya,"

"Kau bisa menolaknya!" bentak Sakura sembari menolak Sasuke dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam lesu.

"Kau tau, pria yang menolak, hanyalah pria yang pengecut. Kau harus tau!" balas Sasuke.

"Biar! Biar dia dibilang pengecut! Asalkan, asalkan pria tersebut akan terus berada di sisiku, aku rela!" ungkap Sakura dengan cucuran tangis yang tak terbendung.

"Aku tak mau Sakura! Aku tau mau jadi pengecut!" jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi, jadi kau lebih memilih perang daripada aku? Kekasihmu? Kekasih yang telah kau berikan janji! Janji untuk menikahinya! Hah!" teriak Sakura yang terdengar di segala sudut rumah mereka.

"Tidak Sakura! Aku telah berjanji, setelah aku pulang dari perang, aku akan menikahimu! Dan kita akan hidup bahagia!" balas Sasuke, sambil memegang pundak Sakura dan menatap tajam mata emerald itu.

"Kalau kau tak berhasil? Bagaimana? Hah!"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku, aku Sasuke Uchiha akan menepati janjiku!" jelas Sasuke.

"AKU PEGANG JANJIMU!" ucap gadis pink itu.

"Tapi aku tetap tak rela!" susul Sakura. Sasuke menatap datar.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah berada di markas untuk berperang. Tanpa membalas pernyataan Sakura, Sasuke beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Setelah kakinya berada di depan pintu depan, kakinya dihentikan oleh ucapan Sakura.

"Kalau kau tetap keluar, aku benci padamu. Aku, aku tak mau menikah denganmu!" ungkap Sakura. Tetapi langkah Sasuke tak berhasil Sakura hentikan. Sasuke telah berhasil keluar dari rumah mereka.

Setelah beberapa meter dari rumahnya, Sasuke mengatakan,

"Maafkan aku Sakura, I love you…"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya bagian Prolognya selesai. :)

Gimana? Ada yang ingin dikomentari? Silahkan. Dengan senang hati saya terima XD

Feedback/Review? :O

Thanks.

.

Sweet Regards,

Deux Dandelion a.k.a musuko-kun


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kau lebih mementingkan perang daripada aku?**_

_**Tunggu, bukankah kita akan segera menikah?**_

_**Kenapa kau lebih memilih perang ini?**_

_**Fic ini bercerita saat masa-masa perang di dunia ninja. Dan Sasusaku terjebak dalam masalah perang. Maaf atas keterlambatannya**_

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter, cerita asli dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini kepunyaan **Masashi Khisimoto. **Saya hanya meminjamnya saja—err, tanpa izin #plak

**AU / SasuSaku / OOC**

.

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari seorang author abal bernama **Deux Dandelion**.

Ia sangat meminta maaf kepada semua readers atas kejelekan fiksi yang ia buat. #bows

* * *

**Aku Pegang Janjimu**

* * *

.

.

Coba kau tatap ke atas…

Lihat?

Apa kau lihat butiran-butiran bintang bertebaran di langit?

Coba keluarkan imajinasimu…

Bentuklah bintang-bintang tersebut menjadi rasimu sendiri…

Rasi yang akan mengingatkanmu akan cinta…

Rasi yang akan mengobati rindumu…

Rasi yang akan menggantikan diriku…

Buatlah rasi bintang yang menggambarkan… Aku…

Rasi bintang itu akan terus bersamamu…

Menemanimu di saat aku tak ada…

Dia akan menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan kasih kita…

Sakura…

Bila nanti aku tak ada…

Anggaplah rasi bintang itu adalah… Aku…

.

.

Auww…

Sebuah luka goresan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia yang sedang melamun dan merenungi masa-masa lalunya bersama Sasuke, karena begitu menghayati memori lamanya, sampai-sampai tangannya terluka pisau karena ia melamun sambil memotong sayur.

Ya, masa yang begitu indah. Sangat sayang untuk dilupakan. Ia berharap masa-masa itu bisa terulang lagi. Masa di mana Sasuke masih berada di sisinya. Masa di mana ia dapat meluangkan waktunya sepanjang hari hanya bersama Sasuke.

Tetapi, semua itu sirna sudah. Perang yang berkecamuk antara Konoha dan Suna sudah tak dapat ditolerir lagi. Sasuke, seorang pria militer harus berjuang membela tanah airnya yaitu Konoha dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam perang tersebut.

Suka atau tidak suka Sakura sebagai kekasihnya tak dapat mencegah pria pemberani itu. Sekarang, pria yang ia puja telah pergi meninggalkan ia sendirian di sini. Pergi menuju medan perang yang akan dipenuhi hujan darah. Pergi dalam menyerahkan jiwa yang suci.

Sayang, sangat disayangkan. Kenapa perang itu terjadi disaat Sakura dan Sasuke akan melaksanakan sebuah peristiwa penting. Dimana janji seumur sehidup akan mereka ucapkan. Mungkin inilah cobaan bagi mereka. Cobaan bagi cinta mereka.

Sakura, ia hanya bisa menangisi kepergian Sasuke ke medan perang. Air mata, pastilah menjadi satu-satunya pelampiasan kesedihannya. Ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan di rumahnya yang kecil ini. Dan di satu yang terus ada di hati kecilnya. Sebuah harapan, harapan agar Sasuke bisa pulang ke peraduannya dengan selamat. Yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanyalah berdoa.

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

Sakura sudah tak mampu menggerakkan pisaunya karena sedih yang mendalam. Mutiara putih terus saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Bahkan luka sayatan di tangannya tak lagi ia merasakan rasa yang perih. Karena rasa perih di hatinya sudah tak dapat ditaklukkan oleh rasa apapun jua. Ia memojokkan dirinya di sudut dapur, merapatkan kedua kakinya dan memegang erat.

.

.

Sakura, kau adalah bunga dan aku adalah lebah…

Kita adalah suatu kesatuan yang saling bermutualisme…

Kita saling menguntungkan satu sama lain…

Aku bahagia karena karena cintamu… Dan kau bahagia karena cintaku…

Maukah kau menikahiku…?

.

.

Kata-kata itu…

Terus saja terlintas dan terbayang-bayang di fikirannya.

Kata-kata terdahulu yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan hanya untuknya.

Hanya kepada orang yang ia cintai.

Akankah perjuangan Sakura selama ini untuk mendapatkan Sasuke berakhir seperti ini?

Orang yang selama ini ia inginkan, ia dambakan, akhirnya berhasil ia dapatkan juga.

Tapi, saat Sasuke sudah berada dipelukkannya, kenapa ia harus pergi.

…

Tok Tok Tok…

Sebuah ketukan pintu berhasil membangunkan Sakura dari kerisauannya. Sakura menggerakkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu tua rumahnya.

Cekrek…

Setelah Sakura membuka pintu, ia melihat seorang prajurit berpakaian hijau.

"Berdasarkan perintah, seluruh warga sipil harus diungsikan. Karena, tentara Suna suatu saat dapat menyerang desa," ucap tegas tentara itu. Sakura hanya menurut. Ia mengikuti prajurit itu dari belakang, berjalan perlahan menjauhi rumah yang dulu diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Duuuar…!

Sebuah suara ledakan berada tepat di belakang Sakura. Rumah mungil yang selama ini ditinggali oleh Sakura dan Sasuke lenyap rata seperti tanah. Setelah Sakura dan prajurit itu menoleh ke atas, ternyata pesawat tempur Suna menyerang desa. Dengan cepat prajurit itu dan Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Mereka berdua memasuki hutan dan menelusuri semak-semak.

"Cepat! Sebelum kita berhasil ditemukan!" seru prajurit itu. Tetapi Sakura terlalu letih, ia terjatuh di semak-semak belukar. Sedangkan prajurit tersebut sibuk berlari tanpa memperdulikan Sakura

Dor…

Sebuah tembakan terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Ia mentiarapkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Ia terkejut, saat melihat seorang tentara telah mati terkapar di tanah. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah prajurit tentara tadi. Sepertinya tentara ini terkena tembak dari udara.

.

.

Sakura…

Jika kau takut, jika kau dalam masalah, jika kau dalam kegentingan…

Ingatlah aku… ingatlah namaku…

Jangan pernah merasa takut…

.

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Sasuke terlintas di benak Sakura. Ia mulai berfikir, sudah saatnya ia bangkit, sudah saatnya ia berhenti menangis, dan sudah saatnya ia ikut berjuang bersama Sasuke. Ia kemudian melepas rompi hijau sang prajurit dan memakaikannya ke tubuhnya. Segala perlengkapan tentara ia ambil dan ia pakaikan ke dirinya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa berjuang demi cinta, tapi aku juga Sasuke." Sakura kemudian bergegas lari menuju pusat kemiliteran Konoha. Sepertinya Sakura bermaksud menjadi salah satu tentara Konoha untuk berperang.

Brugh…

Siapa sangka, di perjalanan Sakura menabrak seseorang yang sangat tak asing baginya.

"Sasuke…?" ujar lembut Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sakura… untung saja, untung saja! Untung saja kau selamat! Aku kembali saat mengetahui daerah tempat kita diserang. Aku takut kau terbunuh Sakura!" Sasuke terus saja memeluk Sakura.

"Bukankah kau tak memperdulikan aku lagi?" Sasuke tertegun saat Sakura mengutarakan kalimat itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Hn… Bukankah kau lebih mementingkan perang daripada aku? Kau rela menyerahkan dirimu ke medan perang. Tapi apa, kau tak mau merelakan dirimu hanya untukku?" jelas Sakura dengan ucapan datar. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap tajam mata emerald tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura! Kau tak lihat perang sedang berkecamuk? Apa kau tega melihat warga Konoha menderita, sedangkan kita berbahagia sendiri?" tegas Sasuke. Sakura hanya menatap datar Sasuke, tak ada respon. "Apa ini? Luka? Sini, biar kuobati." Sasuke meraih jari Sakura yang terluka lalu mengemutnya, agar darah yang keluar bisa terhenti.

Lama mereka berdiam diri di semak-semak itu. Tak ada sedikitpun aura kebahagiaan yang terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membawamu menuju tempat pengungsian," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tetap diam saja.

"Aku tidak mau!" Akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara. "Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin berjuang bersamamu!" lanjutnya kembali.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ya! Aku gila karena cinta! Aku akan ikut bersama…" Belum lagi Sakura menghabiskan kata-katanya, tubuhnya sudah dirangkul duluan oleh Sasuke. Dan spontan kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, bergesek satu sama lain. Itu membuat Sakura terdiam dan terkejut.

"Jangan pergi ya, sayang? Kalau kau terluka dalam pertempuran, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku selamanya. Kumohon, ya?" Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Pertama-tama Musu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada minna-san yang sudah mau mereview di chapter sebelumnya. XD #bows

Maaf, apabila fic ini belum tuntas. Tadinya fic ini maunya hanya 2 chapter, tapi ternyata akan jadi 3 chapter. HAHAHA #diinjek

Kritik, saran, pendapat, atau apapun itu bisa dilontarkan melalui **kotak review** :)

So, mind to gimme feedback/review? XD

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Cerita Naruto, karakter-karakternya dan segala unsur yang ada di dalam anime tersebut, hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sedangkan Musu, hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam fic buatan Musu.

**AU / SasuSaku / OOC**

**Romance / Tragedy**

**T**

.

* * *

**Complete**

* * *

**Aku Pegang Janjimu**

* * *

**Dua Tahun Kemudian**

Wanita itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu begitu bersih—karena ia memang selalu menjaga kebersihan. Ada yang mencolok dari kamar yang ia masuki. Sebuah tempat tidur yang membaringkan seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang menggunakan infus dan alat pembantu detak jantung.

Wanita itu—atau sekarang masih bisa disebut gadis, meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih ke dalam vas yang ada di atas meja kecil—sebelah tempat tidur tersebut. Ia mengambil bunga yang sudah layu dan menggantikannya dengan yang segar.

Ia menggapai gorden jendela, membuka lebar-lebar agar cahaya mentari leluasa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sakura. Ya, gadis berambut _soft pink _itu datang kembali ke kamar itu. Ia duduk disebuah kursi kecil—samping tempat tidur tersebut. Sakura, ia menggapai sebuah tangan tak berdaya di dekatnya. Tangan putih, dingin, halus, bersih. Kemudian, ia menciumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Untuk sekian kalinya, kata 'Selamat pagi' ia ucapkan pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang masih betah memejamkan matanya.

Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah buku usang dari dalam ransel yang ia bawa. Buku yang biasanya disebut _diary_—kemudian mengambil sebuah pulpen, dan mulai mengukir kata-kata di dalam buku tersebut.

.

**Sakura _Diary_**

Hari ini. Tepat, dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak perang itu.

Perang antara Konoha dengan Suna. Perang yang banyak memberikan dampak. Dampak yang buruk. Mulai dari rumah-rumah warga, nyawa masyarakat, sampai lingkungan.

Akhirnya, dua tahun yang lalu, perang tersebut dapat diatasi dengan jalan damai. Sebenarnya sih bukan dari jalan damai—tetapi karena Suna sudah kalah telak melawan Konoha.

Senang? Pasti aku sangat senang. Sesuatu yang selama ini kutakuti akhirnya berakhir. Rumah-rumah yang telah hancur, mulai diperbaiki.

Tapi,

Ada satu yang kusesali sampai sekarang. Sudahkah kalian tahu? Mungkin.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu, yang telah banyak memberikan aku pelajaran hidup. Kini, ia masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Di rumah sakit ini.

Ya, pemuda itu, sakit.

Kamu tahu berapa lama ia sakit, _diary_? Hampir dua tahun! Karena, sakit ini akibat perang tersebut.

Kamu ingin dengar ceritanya, _diary_? Baiklah.

Dua tahun yang lalu, dengan berat hati aku memberinya izin untuk ikut ke medan perang. Perasaanku saat itu sangatlah berat, berat untuk melepasnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu keinginannya—menyelamatkan desa.

_Diary_. Setiap hari aku berdoa. Agar ia selalu dilindungi _Kami-sama_ saat berperang.

Aku banyak dengar dari orang lain, bahwa mereka selalu berhasil melawan tentara Suna yang masuk wilayah Konoha. Tapi—

Tidak sampai saat itu datang. Saat dimana tentara Suna bergerombolan datang memasuki Konoha. Bermaksud untuk menghabisi desaku ini.

Sasuke, ia tidak tinggal diam. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengalahkan mereka. Tapi sayang, sangat disayangkan. Dia kalah dalam pertempuran. Dia terluka parah—ironisnya ia tertembak tiga peluru. Sangat sadis. Memang, tapi itu resiko.

Dia sekarat. Untung saja bantuan cepat datang. Ia akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku, _Diary_? Sakit. Sangat sakit. Sudah kuduga kejadian ini akan datang juga. Aku belum siap, aku belum siap melepasnya pergi.

Kamu tahu kalimat terakhir apa yang ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas sampai sekarang?

"_S-Sakura… Janjiku…"_

Bingung? Pasti bingung. Ia mengatakan namaku dengan sebuah kata 'janji'? Ah, aku tak mau memikirkannya. Yang aku fikirkan sekarang adalah… kapan ia akan sembuh?

Setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu, Ia menutup mata—sampai sekarang. Mati? Belum, ia belum mati. Ia hanya koma. Koma dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah awal ke-koma-annya itu, Suna tiba-tiba menyerah. Mungkin karena tentaranya yang sudah banyak gugur. Konoha akhirnya menerimanya. Dan saat itulah, perang berakhir.

Kedua desa akhirnya sama-sama membangun desanya yang sudah hancur karena perang.

Aku senang, karena Sasuke pulang dengan selamat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menunggunya lagi? Menunggu sampai ia bangkit dari komanya. Tapi sampai kapan? Aku juga punya kehidupan.

Lelah? Aku tak lelah merawat pemuda yang kucintai ini. Aku ikhlas. Aku hanya menyesal, kenapa hanya Sasuke—pemuda yang berhasil selamat, namun terus-terusan koma. Padahal, yang lainnya sudah dapat beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Parahnya, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup kalau tidak dipasangkan alat pembantu detak jantung. Sedih, aku sangat sedih _Diary_.

Entahlah _Diary_, entahlah. Aku sudah mempasrahkan semuanya pada _Kami-sama_.

.

**_Back to Normal_**

Cekrek.

"Sakura, kau dicari oleh ibumu, Rin."

Seseorang membuka kamar pasien milik Sasuke. Dia adalah Shizune. Ia memberitahu bahwa ibu Sakura sedang mencarinya.

"Bilang, aku tak di sini." Sakura berbicara ketus.

"T-tapi S… Saku—"

"Sudahlah! Katakan saja!"

"B-baiklah." Shizune tak mampu menolak. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Sakura murung. Ia langsung murung saat mengatakannya. Patutlah ia murung. Sang ibu, pasti akan memintanya untuk menikah dengan seorang pria yang lain. Kenapa? Karena sang ibu sudah tak bisa menunggu Sasuke—yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

Sakura, gadis ini sangat menolak permintaan sang ibu. Ia masih mencintai Sasuke, walau Sasuke seperti mayat hidup. Sakura, masih menunggu janji Sasuke. Janji dimana Sasuke akan menikahinya setelah ia pulang dari medan perang. Walau itu sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun, mungkin.

"Sasuke, kau tak mungkin membiarkan aku menikah dengan pria lain, kan? Benarkan Sasuke?" Sakura menggenggam erat tangan dingin Sasuke. "Sasuke, kalau kau tak membiarkan aku menikah dengan pria lain. Kumohon, bangunlah! Sadarlah Sasuke! Tepatilah janjimu!"

.

**Dua Bulan Kemudian**

Dua tahun lebih dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak perang berakhir. Dua tahun lebih dua bulan, sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke koma. Namun, tak ada perubahan dari Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu, masih terlelap di dalam tidurnya—entah sampai kapan.

Haruno Sakura, masih seperti biasa. Ia datang dan kembali dari rumah sakit—tanpa ada kata lelah sedikit pun. Entah berapa tangkai bunga yang sudah dibawa oleh Sakura untuk Sasuke.

Begitu pula dengan hari ini, ia datang kembali untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

Cekrek.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke! Hari ini aku bawa bunga cosmos!" Sakura membuka pintu kamar pasien dengan antusias. "Eh? Ada dokter Tsunade?" Sakura melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terduduk di kursi kecil sebelah Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut. Ternyata, sebelum ia datang, dokter Tsunade—dokter spesial untuk Sasuke, duluan datang menjenguk Sasuke. "Eh, Sakura."

"Ada apa dokter tiba-tiba datang? Biasanya kan jarang?"

"Hhhmm… Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu, dok?"

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar saja, ayo." Dokter Tsunade lalu bangkit dari kursi, dan berjalan membawa Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

Selama mereka berjalan, Dokter Tsunade hanya berbincang-bincang hal-hal yang tidak penting. Hingga akhirnya ia mengungkapkan apa maksud dari kedatangannya kepada Sakura—saat mereka sampai di taman rumah sakit.

"Begini Sakura. Kau tahu, Sasuke sudah lebih dari dua tahun koma—tak sadarkan diri? Bagiku, itu waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, berhentilah Sakura."

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam. Terdiam mendengar itu semua. Ia tahu, bagi orang itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Menunggu seseorang dalam waktu dua tahun.

"Kau tahu, ibumu mencemaskanmu. Kau tak mau tinggal di rumah orangtuamu hanya karena tak ingin dijodohkan dengan pria lain. Ayolah, sudah tak ada harapan untuk Sasu—"

"Masih ada! Masih ada harapan untuk Sasuke. Aku percaya pada—"

"Sakura! Sasuke adalah mayat hidup, kau tahu? Ia tak bisa bertahan kalau tak menggunakan alat pembantu detak jantung. Kalau alat itu kita lepaskan dari dirinya, maka ia akan meninggal." Tsunade sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia tak marah kepada Sakura. Ia lebih kepada kasihan melihat gadis itu, gadis yang tiap hari datang ke rumah sakit hanya menunggu seseorang yang tak pasti. Tsunade sangat sedih melihat Sakura. "Sakura, kau pernah bilang kalau dia pernah mengucapkan janji kepadamu, kan?"

"Hah? I-iya, kenapa?"

"Aku yakin. Sisa-sisa hidupnya hanya karena janji itu…"

"Apa maksudmu, dok?"

"Sasuke sebenarnya sudah meninggal. Tapi, karena suatu janji yang belum ia tepati, ia tak bisa meninggal dengan tenang. Makanya, ia sekarang antara hidup dan mati. Sebenarnya, kau menyiksanya Sakura. Sekarang, lebih baik kau mengikhlaskannya. Lupakan janji yang pernah ia ucap. Biar dia bisa tenang, Sakura. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, rumah sakit akan merawatnya dengan baik. Dan kau, tak perlu repot-repot datang setiap hari ke sini."

Sakura berfikir, ada benarnya juga perkataan Dokter Tsunade. Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya bisa hidup karena bantuan alat kedokteran. Apa mungkin, ia masih bertahan hidup hanya karena belum menepati janjinya? Sakura pusing, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Dia bingung. Bingung antara memilih Uchiha Sasuke atau Neji Hyuuga—seorang pilihan dari ibunya.

.

**Sakura POV**

Entahlah Sasuke, entahlah.

Aku bingung. Bingung memilih kau atau pilihan ibuku.

Bingung, memilih melupakanmu atau terus menantimu.

Bingung, mengikhlaskan janjimu, atau tidak.

Bodoh. Mereka bilang aku bodoh. Ya, mereka benar.

Seorang gadis yang mau-maunya menunggu seorang pemuda hingga lebih dari dua tahun. Itupun belum pasti.

Apa benar? Kau belum bangun, hanya karena tersiksa oleh janji itu.

Apa benar? Seharusnya kau sudah tenang di alam sana, tapi karena sebuah janji, kau koma—antara hidup atau mati.

Maaf. Maaf bila itu benar.

Entahlah Sasuke, entahlah.

Aku tak tega melihat ibuku menangis melihatku seperti ini.

Mereka benar, aku masih memiliki kehidupan. Tak mungkin kuhabiskan hidupku di sini saja. Menantimu yang tak kunjung bangun.

Entahlah Sasuke, entahlah.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga, aku harus melepasmu. Aku ikhlas, jika kau pergi. Aku mengikhlaskan janjimu itu. Lupakan semua janjimu itu.

Dan sekarang, biarkan aku memilih jalanku. Maaf Sasuke, maaf.

Terima kasih, Sasuke. Selamat tinggal.

* * *

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian **

Hari ini begitu tampak biasa. Sama seperti semua orang yang tampak biasa. Konoha, sudah resmi bebas dari perang sekitar lima tahun. Perubahan, sudah tampak jelas dari desa ini. Rumah-rumah sudah dibangun kokoh di desa. Aktivitas masyarakat juga berjalan normal.

Tapi, pemuda itu, masih tetap terbaring di rumah sakit. Hebat. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak ia koma, dan ia masih tetap bertahan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke! Aku datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu hari ini." Shizune—dengan kelengkapan perawatnya datang memasuki kamar Sasuke. Melakukan seperti biasa—mengecek kesehatan Sasuke.

"Hhh… hh…" Sebuah hembusan suara kecil terdengar samar di kamar itu. "Hhh… S… Sa…" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Eh? S-Sasuke?" Shizune terkejut. Patutlah ia terkejut. Ia mendengar suara samar-samar dari mulut Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu saja, perlahan-lahan mata Sasuke terbuka—dengan diiringi jari-jemarinya yang bergerak-gerak pelan. "Sasuke!"

Shizune langsung menghubungi Dokter Tsunade.

Skip

"Jadi, kau sudah bangun ya, Sasuke? Selamat datang kembali di dunia." Dokter Tsunade memberikan selamat bagi Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lamanya.

"A…aku… sudah ko…ma berapa lama…?"

"Kau tertidur selama… err… lima tahun…"

"HAH?" Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya. Berusaha duduk dari keadaan tidurnya. "A…aku… ingin ke desa…"

"T-tapi kau belum sehat, Sasuke." kata Dokter Tsunade. Tapi pemuda itu menunjukkan keseriusannya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur—dengan mudahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan berfungsi kembali dengan normal—setelah beristirahat selama lima tahun.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang itu maumu. Lagipula, aku telah memeriksamu. Dan waw, kau sehat dengan cepat."

Dengan masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit, pria itu melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia dibimbing oleh Shizune. "Pelan-pelan lah saat melangkah. Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya." ujar Shizune.

Sasuke, pria itu akhirnya bisa bernafas bebas. Menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Sudah lama ia tak melihat pemandangan luar.

Pria itu lalu tertegun, saat ia masuk ke dalam desa. Ditatapnya seluruh bangunan yang telah berdiri. Padahal, terakhir kalinya ia melihat, seluruh bangunan sudah rata dengan tanah. Dilihatnya anak-anak kecil Konoha bermain dengan riangnya. Padahal, terakhir ia melihat, mereka menangis di dalam pengungsian.

Ia melihat lingkungan sekitar—begitu hijau dan bersih. Padahal, terakhir kali ia melihat, semuanya telah hancur akibat ledakan-ledakan bom yang berasal dari perang dahulu. "Konoha sudah lebih baik, ya."

Sasuke, pria ini masih tidak percaya bahwa ia tertidur selama lima tahun. Dan ya, banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi pada desanya. "T-tunggu. S-Sakura?" Sasuke berhenti. Ia berhenti melangkah saat berada di sebuah taman dengan jembatan kecil.

"Eh? Sasuke, kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Shizune.

"Hei Sakura." Pemuda itu menyapa pelan. Menyapa seorang wanita dengan iris mata berwarna emerald—yang sedang berdiri di atas jembatan kecil sembari menatap arus air sungai.

Wanita itu menoleh. Menatap wajah pria yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Ia bingung. Sakura terus menatap serius wajah pria tersebut. Wajah itu tampak tak asing baginya. Wajah yang terakhir kali ia temui pada tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ya, semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, Sakura sudah tak pernah menjenguk pria itu. Pria yang selama ini ia taruh harapan. Karena pada saat itu, ia sudah mengikhlaskannya. Tapi, sekarang ia kembali datang. Datang di kehidupan Sakura. "K-kau S-Sasuke, eh?"

"Sudah lama ya, kita tak bertemu?"

"…"

Sakura, wanita itu hanya menatap datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Padahal, ini adalah saat-saat yang ia tunggu. Saat dimana pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Saat-saat yang telah ia tunggu sampai lima tahun ini.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura, aku masih ingat dengan janji itu. Ayo kita meni—"

"Mama!"

Obrolan Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan seorang anak kecil. Anak yang tiba-tiba datang memeluk Sakura. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut terurai panjang—berwarna coklat. "Sayang, sebentar lagi ya?" Sakura lalu menggendong anak manis tersebut lalu menciumnya.

"M-mama? S-Sakura… j-jadi dia?"

"Ya. Dia adalah anakku. Mungkin kau terkejut. Wajarlah, kau sudah tidur selama lima tahun, bukan?" Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya berbicara datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang ini.

Sasuke. Pria itu terkejut. Pasti. Sudah lima tahun ia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pasti sudah banyak perubahan pada semua orang. Termasuk kekasihnya—salah, mantan kekasihnya, Sakura.

Sasuke. Pemuda itu membentuk pola di bibirnya—sebuah senyuman. Akhirnya, gadis yang selama ini ia buat menunggu, berhasil memilih jalan yang lain. "Sakura, siapa suamimu?"

"Kau ingin tahu, eh? Kau lihat saja anakku ini. Dia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Temanmu juga. temanmu di masa perang dulu."

Sasuke, dia langsung fokus pada anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang baru berumur sekitar dua tahun. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat—dan iris mata berwarna kristal.

"Iris mata itu? I-itu kan, iris mata seorang Hyuuga?" Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak menyangka, Sakura menikahi temannya sewaktu perang dahulu. "Terus, di mana dia? Suamimu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Sekarang, kami ingin menjenguknya." Sakura kembali berbicara tanpa intonasi. Tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan, wajahnya saja seperti tidak senang melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura—atau sekarang dikenal orang Hyuuga Sakura, membawa sang anak pergi dari situ. Mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat—meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama Shizune.

"T-tunggu Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan wanita itu, tapi ia terus berjalan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Kau belum terlalu sehat. Kau perlu perawa—"

"Cih! Biarkan aku sendiri." Tatapan sinis Sasuke membuat Shizune tak berkutik. Ia lalu melepas Sasuke seorang diri—membuat orang tersebut melangkah dengan sendirinya. Namun, Shizune tidak tinggal diam. Ia diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Tap tap tap

"Ah?" Sasuke tertegun. Saat mereka terus berjalan, sampailah mereka di sebuah tempat. Tempat yang sunyi. Tempat yang tak diinginkan orang. Tempat untuk melayat. Kuburan.

Sebuah batu nisan biasa—seperti nisan yang lainnya. Di nisan itulah Sakura dan anaknya berhenti melangkah. Nisan yang masih segar—masih ditaburi bunga-bunga. Tanahnya saja, masih basah. Berarti, kuburan itu masih baru.

"Ayah!" teriak sang anak. Anak laki-laki itu memeluk nisan yang ia sebut 'ayah'.

"J-jadi, dia sudah mening—"

"Ya. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia sakit—sama sepertimu. Sakit akibat perang. Kau tak perlu tahu ia sakit apa. Yang jelas, tiga bulan yang lalu ia meninggal."

Sasuke termenung menatap batu nisan tersebut. Sebegini parahkah nasibmu, Sakura? Wanita itu menderita selama dua tahun—karena menunggu kehadirannya. Dan sekarang, ia menderita lagi karena sang suami sudah wafat. Sakura, ia harus menafkahi dirinya sendiri dan anaknya—seorang diri.

Sasuke. Dia datang menjumpai Sakura dengan maksud untuk memenuhi janjinya lima tahun silam. Tapi, sepertinya itu terlalu pahit apabila ia ucapkan lagi. Melihat kondisi Sakura seperti ini, itu sangat memprihatinkan. "Jadi, kau hanya berdua dengan anakmu?"

"Begitulah… Oh ya, selamat sudah bangkit dari tidurmu. Selamat datang di dunia." sahut Sakura dengan nada bicara datar.

"D-dia kenapa? Apa dia tak senang melihatku?" batin Sasuke.

.

**Esoknya **

Pemuda yang baru sehat dari sakitnya—datang pagi-pagi ke sebuah rumah kecil. Rumah yang lumayan jauh dari pemukiman padat penduduk. Pemuda itu belumlah terlalu terbiasa berjalan. Terlihat geraknya yang masih tampak kaku.

Tok tok tok

Cekrek.

"Hhh… ternyata kau. Untuk apa kau datang pagi-pagi ke sini?" Sakura membuka pintu, dengan tanpa ekspresi—ia bertanya dengan pemuda beriris mata onyx itu.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu…"

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua saling berjalan beriringan. Menuju suatu tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tempat yang dipilih adalah taman. Taman itu dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Patutlah bunga-bunga itu bermekaran—karena sekarang adalah musim semi. Belum ada penduduk di sekitar taman itu. Karena hari, masihlah terlalu pagi.

"Sakura… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hhh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat. Tanpa ekspresi."

"…"

.

**Sakura POV**

Entahlah Sasuke, entahlah.

Kau bertanya keadaanku? Aku saja tak tahu keadaanku.

Sedih? Mungkin. Sedih kehilangan orang yang selama ini kusebut suami, Neji Hyuuga.

Kufikir, setelah aku memutuskan untuk mengikhlaskanmu dan menerima pilihan ibuku, aku akan bahagia nantinya.

Ternyata tidak. Setelah aku menikah dengan Neji, hatiku biasa saja. Bahkan lebih sakit. Karena belum bisa melepasmu.

Namun, lambat laun semuanya berjalan seperti arus air. Hingga akhirnya kami dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. Bahagia? Pasti. Sejak kehadiran anak kami, aku mulai melupakanmu yang masih tertidur pulas di rumah sakit.

Sesekali aku ingin menjengukmu, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Kenapa? Fikirku, bila aku masih menemuimu, mungkin akan membuatku sakit lagi.

Aku bahagia dengan keluarga baruku. Sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

Neji Hyuuga—suamiku, menderita sakit yang sudah pada puncaknya. Penyakitnya tambah parah. Akhirnya, ia sudah tak tahan lagi dan dipanggil oleh _Kami-sama_. Dia meninggal.

Padahal, baru saja aku berhasil melupakanmu dan mendapatkan apa itu arti bahagia. Tapi, kebahagiaanku hilang lagi. Apakah ini takdirku? Cih.

Dan sekarang, kau datang kembali ke kehidupanku. Tak kusangka, setelah lima tahun berlalu, kau bisa bangkit dari tidur panjangmu. Kufikir, kau akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Neji—ternyata tidak.

Aku senang? Entahlah.

Entah kenapa saat kau menemuiku lagi, aku hanya biasa saja. Lelah? Mungkin. Lelah menunggumu lima tahun. Hampir saja aku melupakanmu. Aku bingung, kenapa tak ada rasa senang mampir ke diriku—saat kau kembali lagi.

Apa mungkin cinta ini hilang? Entahlah.

Dan kau mengatakan 'janji'? Waw, tak kusangka kau mengingat janji itu. Tapi sayang, aku sudah melupakannya.

Maaf Sasuke. Waktu telah berubah. Kehidupan pun sudah berubah.

Begitu pula dengan aku, aku sudah berubah. Bukan Sakura yang menangis dan selalu kau siksa.

Aku Hyuuga Sakura, wanita yang akan terus menjalani hidup—walaupun itu tanpa cinta.

.

**_Back to Normal_**

"Sakura… aku ingin membahagiakanmu."

"Hhh."

"Menikahlah denganku. Sesuai janjiku."

"Eh? Kau masih ingat dengan janji itu, ya? Huh…" Sakura menghembus nafas. Melepas rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau berubah."

"Aku berubah? Tidak Sasuke. Jadi, kau fikir, seorang wanita yang lelah menunggu seseorang selama lima tahun dan sekarang diminta untuk menikahi pemuda itu? Apa dia menerimanya begitu saja? Entahlah Sasuke."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku terlambat?"

Keadaan mulai memanas. Kedua orang tersebut sudah tak mampu menahan segala emosi yang dipendamnya dalam hati. Keduanya sama-sama ingin membahagiakan satu sama lain, tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Entahlah Sasuke. Entahlah. Anggap saja janji itu telah kau tepati. Janji dimana kau bangkit dari tidurmu—bukan janjimu untuk menikahiku." Sakura mulai mau menatap wajah semu Sasuke. "Sasuke, jujur, aku senang kau selamat saat perang lima tahun yang lalu. Aku juga bahagia kau bisa bangkit dari tidurmu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau harus menikahiku, bukan? Janjimu itu, hanyalah bertujuan agar kau kembali—bukan agar kau menikahiku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi sebagai teman. Bagiku, janjimu telah kau tepati. Janji untuk pulang dengan selamat saat perang. Janji untuk bangkit dari tidur lamamu. dan janji untuk menjadi teman baikku. Jadilah paman yang baik bagi anakku."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura, gadis itu ternyata masih mencintainya—tapi sebagai teman. Mungkin, Sakura belum bisa melepas begitu saja cintanya kepada Neji. Mungkin, lambat laun Sakura bisa menerima Sasuke. Entahlah, itu hanyalah prediksi. Tapi untuk sekarang, Sasuke adalah teman terbaik Sakura. Tidak lebih.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

* * *

**Dua Tahun Kemudian**

**Sakura POV**

Tuhan, benarkah ini terjadi?

Aku bingung. Kenapa bisa ini terjadi.

Sekarang, aku bersamanya, di sini. Berdua saling bergandeng satu sama lain.

Kufikir, kami takkan bisa menyatu lagi—setelah kuputuskan untuk sekedar menjadi temannya saja.

Tapi, tidak. Sekarang, kami telah di altar ini. Ingin menyampaikan janji seumur hidup.

Cinta, kufikir aku sudah tak bisa mencintainya lagi.

Dua tahun lalu, saat ia bangkit dari tidurnya, aku memutuskan hanya menjalin hubungan teman bersamanya.

Ternyata, akhirnya kami bersatu juga.

Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau telah menepati janjimu. Janji untuk menikahiku.

Walaupun, aku sudah menunggu tujuh tahun. Namun, ini semua kesampaian juga.

Tapi, jangan sekali lagi kau berjanji padaku, Sasuke. Karena janji, hanya akan menyakitiku. Aku benci janji. Aku hanya butuh kepastian—bukan janji.

Terima kasih.

.

**_Back to Normal_**

"Sakura, aku sudah menepati janjiku, bukan? Sekarang, kita sama-sama akan mengucapkan janji suci."

"Ya Sasuke. Aku senang. Berjanjilah, jangan pernah membuat janji denganku lagi."

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic Musu ini. XD

Ah, adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Karena sudah lama tidak dilanjutin. :( #pundung

Dan, sesuai janji Musu, fic ini berakhir happy ending, kan? Iya, kan? #maksa #dikejermasa

Akhirnya, satu hutang Musu selese juga... #lega

And now, review please? :3

**Terima kasih.**


End file.
